Fixation
by saffaine
Summary: It starts as an injury and turns into an competition. Both Randy and Teddy fight for Nate's affection and going to extremes. Meanwhile Dee Dee and Francis love lives suck and try to find their true loves. Rated T for BL, cursing and bad innuendos
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm Neptune and this is

like my first fic ever. I'm kinda nervous, but I worked hard on this and I'm hoping whoever is there

would enjoy my writing.

Clinging onto his bed sheets, and

shuffling his small legs on the bed, a young boy groans.

A deafening noise bounces around the room. The alarm clock was ticking him off with the ringing. He gropes his nightstand until his hands land on the clock.

He repeatedly hits it until the snooze button shuts off. He picks himself up to read the clock

" ...8:30.."

He yawns and walks to the bathroom. After feeling fresh, he checks on his family...only to find they weren't there.

" DAD...ELLEN..!" He yelled their names, but still no answers.

He glances at the arlago clock once more.

"9:00..…"

Something is off. He decided to get dressed. Once he shut his door to change, an automatic message off his house phone played.

"Hey it's me Francis, and Teddy Diddy Dong Kong and meeee Deeee Deeee" It seems Teddy and Dee Dee interrupted Francis and he reprimanded them as it was heard on the feed. "Can't believe you're not here! This place is amazing. You're missing the fun out hEREEE"

The message ends with screaming.

Nate comes downstairs with his sister's tennis racket, in his new clothes. He heard the noise.

He grips the racket tighter only to realize there was nothing.

I'm just overreacting... he thought to himself- I could go out to the forest maybe.

He threw the racket to the side, and went back to his room to retrieve his hat, jacket and yellow rain boots.

He still remembers the forecast from yesterday

"Tonight there's going to be heavy rain" Wink Summers's voice replayed from the other day in his mind.

Nate goes to the front door to grab the keys. He opens the door and shuts it once he left.

The forest was far, about 10 mi or something. It took long for him to get there.

By the time he got there, he looked up at the trees.

"you guys get creepier every time"

He joked

He began wandering into the dark forest, he didn't get to deep in though. It was eerie, and he was alone. The wind was strong and howling. There weren't any birds at all, if that wasn't weird enough. The trees completed the ambiance with them being tall and dark and dead.

He was intimidated by the fact he was alone in the forest.

It was already an hour. He was skipping on the trail, and was humming "Call Me Maybe".

Then he heard it. The crackling of sticks on the ground. Footsteps getting closer and closer.

"OH MY GOD!" Nate yelled "OH MY GOD" he repeated it, and kept on doing so. He backed into an tree and hid behind it.

He looks up at the tree, revealing it to be defaced.

There was red spray paint. Nate bit his bottom lip nervously

Of course HE would do that, but you don't SPRAY PAINT a tree.

It said: RANDY BETANCOURT WAS FUCKING HERE.

"that's just screwed up" he muttered quietly . The footsteps stop suddenly. Nate went silent, he held back his breath .

He felt a hand on his neck, Nate was too scared to turn his head around.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" he didn't care, he was too frightened already. He started to slap the shit out of whoever touched him, but he didn't turn to notice that someone grabbed him and pinned him under the tree.

He noticed who was on top of him though- freaking Randy Betancourt.

"Ha ha you should've seen your face" he boasted.

Oh he is such a jerk. Not only that but a creep. He was the school's creep.

"Ew get off me" that is all Nate could say or at least try to say.

"You're hurting my feelings you know that?" He was joking around of course. He grabbed Nate's face making him look at his eyes. He felt awkward tension that really made him uncomfortable.

Instead Randy threw him to the ground, when he fell to the ground he tripped on some twigs and felt something in his ankle twist.

He let out a painful groan

"UGH" Nate couldn't get up. Randy's initial action was helping Nate up, and to take him home.

"I'm gonna get you home" Nate didn't say anything, he felt shy and awkward to at least say something.

By the time Nate was back at his house. He could tell Ellen was home. Her umbrella was by the door.

He grabbed the doorknob-

"Umm...thanks I guess- but d-Don't you DARE tell anyone about that"

Oh my god, now that's what's you call a tsundere. Heh, that's what Dee Dee would say, since she started watching anime.

Randy just awkwardly scratched his head. "Uh I-

" NATE YOU ARE IN BIIG TROUBLE" Ellen interrupted opening the front door

The two boys were both surprised.

"I WAS WORRIED SICK"

"Ellen"

"DONT EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT"

"Elleeen"

"IT'S DAN-

"ELLEN!"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me OKAY?" He said with sass.

"No, he's not" Randy spoke up. Nate forgot he was still there. "He twisted his ankle" Ellen gave Nate a glare and pushed him inside and mouthed a "thank you" to Randy. He heard the pair fought inside until she came outside to shoo him away.

"Run back home, it's gonna rain again tonight" Randy ran off back home.

That night, Nate was lectured by his dad. He wanted to forget everything that day, including his ankle being sprained. He wished he didn't go to the forest that day.

On the other hand are Randy couldn't forget. He thought about Nate the entire night, and it drove him crazy. Why couldn't he forget about Nate? He didn't know why his mind would let go of it at all.

Okay that's my first chapter after my first story. That feels like an accomplishment wow. So review please, and I would actually like maybe some critiques so I can improve faster. The first chapter is actually triggering the next chapters, that's going to create a plot. Soooo, stay tuned for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiiii I'm back with another chapter ^^. This chapter is going to be interesting.

Teddy looked forward to seeing Nate. He was disappointed he didn't come to the field trip.

What was up with that? Then he heard from Francis from Nate, that he broke his ankle.

What did he do now? That's all Teddy could wonder about Nate. He was suspicious alright.

Then he saw HIM.

Ugh, Randy Betancourt the creep of the school. He was talking to Nate.

The funny part is that they looked ABSOLUTELY civil with each other.

What's up with that?

Teddy looked at Nate with his eyes. He liked him, he likes like him.

Yeah, that's right Teddy Ortiz is in love with his best friend Nate Wright.

As weird as that sounds, it's actually really cute.

He hated the way Randy sounded, the way he was talking to Nate. Like he's tryi-

HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL.

He just figured it out. Both of them didn't show up at the field trip the other day. They did something TOGETHER.

No, just NO this isn't happening. Teddy panicked inside his mind. Nate was giggling like a school girl, when Randy said something funny.

NOT FUNNY RANDY NOT FUNNY.

"Uh do you wan-" Teddy interrupted him talking to Nate.

"Hey dude"

"Um hey, I was talking to Randy about you know the carnival coming to town"

"I'll go with you!" Teddy blurted out.

Nate smiled "G-Great! Pick me up at eight tomorrow morning" Teddy saw Nate walking off. He was making googly eyes waving at him.

Randy was boiling behind him.

"What the FUCK? I was talking to him!"

"Hah, you think I don't know your plan?"

Randy looked puzzled "the hell you talking about?"

"You can't go brah" Randy was ready to beat the living shit out of Teddy, with his weirdness.

"You think I don't know? DUUUDE, I know what you both did YESTERDAY ." Randy made an 'oh shit' face

"YOU DIRTY MAN. YOU SO DIRTY. DIDN'T YOUR MOM TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH OTHERS?"

Randy's face went red.

Oh god, did he think the other day I touched Nate? Randy thought made him want to vomit, but kinda turned him on. Wait, what?

"Ugh, no just NO! I was just being nice to him. We were just talking. This is what I GET just for being NICE?"

"You weren't trying to ask him out?"

"Fuck no, didn't you hear me? I was just talking to him."

Wait a moment...

"You're gay for him"

Teddy was in denial. "WHAAAT? No PPPFFT NO" he started laughing maniacally.

Teddy just gave away his feelings for Nate to Randy. Randy would probably tell Nate, or worse he could tell Francis. That would ruin their friendship.

It's going to be worse than last time.

Randy started laughing and walking out backwards.

"Thanks for giving me an IDEA..."

Who knows what's going to happen with what just happened.

Good job Teddy you just gave away your crush to Randy. What do you think Randy is going to do to set off Teddy?

Wait for the next chapter to be shocked .0.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeeello I am back with a third chapter yay .7. so enjoy

This is important. Teddy thought. This is the most important day of my life. He had to look perfect for this date, even though Nate thinks they are going as friends.

He held a yellow tulip in his hand he brought for Nate. He was shaking and sweating.

Then Nate opened the door. He looked so cute, it hurt Teddy's heart.

Nate laughed nervously, pulling back his raven side bangs. He did his hair. It looked soo normal.

"This is meeee-" he spoke meekly "I had to attend an early event"

"I can see that" Teddy murmured. He gave the flower to Nate.

"This is f-for me?" Teddy nodded.

"thank you" Nate put the flower inside his house, and left with Teddy.

Teddy blushed and thought. This is perfect, nothing is gonna go wrong here.

At the carnival the pair had been there for a while.

"Uh- Nate let me win a prize for you" Teddy calls out, spotting a game where you hit bottles, the more you break-the bigger the prize is.

"Okay" he stood by Teddy- watching him miss the bottles until he broke two.

"Here's your prize" the guy who owned the game gave him small plastic things, and pushed them away. Teddy was glaring at the plastic things on his hands.

Is this a joke? This was infuriating-he can't give these to Nate.

They both sat down on a bench.

"Can I look?" Nate asked. Teddy gave them to him.

"This is cute" Nate commented. They were hair clips, one was a yellow star, and the other one was a blue moon. He unclipped them, placed them in his hair and clipped them.

Nate smiled cutely and looked at Teddy. "How do I look?"

"You look really nice" Nate leaned against Teddy a bit. Teddy tensed up and panicked.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND NOT IN THE WEIRD WAY!"

He ran off leaving Nate alone.

"O-okay?" Nate wasn't planning on doing nothing.

He wanted something sweet. He wandered around looking at the vendors selling sweet things- until he stopped on a popcorn stand.

"OOOOoh WHAT'S THAAT?" He squealed like a small curious child.

"It's called caramel corn would you like to try some?" He heard a nice lady ask.

"Uh-huh" she gave him a piece from an open bag. "If you like it,you can buy it for three dollars"

Whaaaaat I only have a dollar... Nate thought. He took the last dollar from his jeans pocket and stick his hand up high in the air.

"That's all I have" he spoke in a small voice and then pulled the 'Puppy Face'.

The lady laughed."Sorry kid, that doesn't work on me"

"I'll take one for him" huh, who said that? All there was an older boy next to him.

"See little boy- be thankful for your kind friend that just helped you" the lady gave the bag to the older boy and turned her back on the kids

"You heard her, be thankful for your friend" Nate recognized the voice- it was Randy Betancourt.

He was pulling off a weird face. It was creeping Nate out. He felt mildly uncomfortable, and begun walking backwards slowly.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Randy sneered at him. He grabbed Nate's arm. He felt his heart pounding faster than a drum. Randy kept on yanking Nate's arm. Nate was repeating "let me go" although Randy wouldn't. Nate turned his face away so Randy wouldn't look at him. He hated it when Randy would just be looking at him, like Randy was planning on doing something terrible to him.

In the end Randy got what he want, and dragged Nate with him.

Hope Ortiz wont mind me stealing his date. Randy joked in his own mind.

He tried so many times to call Teddy. He tried six times, and he didn't answer- Teddy didn't even try to call.

Nate was devastated, he started to cry, and tried hiding his tears from Randy- he hated it when people watched him cry.

He ran off to the bathroom to see if Teddy was still there for any reason.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. What was HE even asking?

"GO AWAY!" Nate shouted. Thank god, they were the only ones in the bathroom.

"He's not here- w-why did he even leave m-me?" Nate's voice was breaking.

"Look at me-okay? " Randy said behind Nate. He had his grip on Nate's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure your friend is okay so calm dow-"

"Don't touch me.." Nate sounded so bitter-it was strange.

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Randy blurts out. Nate's eyes were very red and didn't dry yet-he still had tears in his eyes. His face turned very red from what Randy said.

Pervert...that's w-what he is.. Nate thought.

Randy didn't mean to say that to him. He wasn't a psychotic, sadistic pervert- most girls in their grade thought he was like that. He thought he was still normal like them.

God forbids, Nate thinks I'm a pervert. Randy shivered at that thought. Nate looked like he was about to explode. He kept on crying and crying.

Sometimes he felt bad for Nate.

Nate was...well Nate. Many people didn't like him. There isn't much to like about him-he's quirky, weird, clumsy, naive and so much would sometimes still think that Nate is better off with him- than his dorky friends. Out of all people in his posse- he liked Nate the most. He was cute honestly-he was like a rainbow. He was always positive, and was quite quirky with his humor. He wasn't very bright, but Randy thought that was okay.

Those were old memories though.

He looked at Nate once again still crying-but making c-choking sounds.

"SHIT, shit shit shit" he took Nate in his arms. "Breath, BREATH!" He heard Nate go back to normal. He felt fingers in his hair getting tangled.

And they were both there on a stall.

He's warm... Randy thought about Nate.

"I-I'm sorry" he heard Nate mutter.

"No, I should be sorry" he looked at Nate's face, and wiped the tears off his eyes. He looked at Nate's face and noticed how solemn Nate looked.

"You look better when you smile-so smile" Nate blushed and only slightly smiled.

"I'll take you home" Randy took Nate's hand and led him out the door.

When they were walking, Randy unconsciously took his arm and wrapped it around Nate's hip. Nate didn't notice either. He let Nate keep the caramel too.

All he thought that night, was that he should be nicer to everyone in general. Maybe that way, he could be a better person

Well that took a long time. But that was worth it. So enjoy because my own emotions got caught up in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm back with moooore c:. Prepare your body for this chapter and the next one. The next one is going to be intense. Just in case for this chapter this one is T+

You know what day it is? It's PRANK DAY! Nate was always pumped for it. As usual he came to school early on that particular day to do what he was supposed to do.

It starts in Social Studies- Nate glued everything to Mrs. Godfrey's desk. So she wasn't able to perform anything. He even glued the chair- so yes she got stuck in it. And it was priceless.

Throughout the day his pranks were outstanding-something had to go wrong.

It was in Mrs. Brindle's class. Everybody loved her. She was too great to prank. She smelled like pistachios- and her room would smell like strawberries. Nate couldn't prank her.

He had to go to the bathroom. She gladly let him- giving him the pass.

He ran to the bathroom and relieved himself. Nate was about to pull himself up when it happened.

Some boy in a horse mask opened his stall and threw a key lime pie at his face.

Initially Nate screamed. "KYAAA!" He just had his privacy INVADED, why wouldn't he scream?

The boy pulls off his m-wHA IT'S TEDDY? They stared at each other for a few moments.

The reaction was priceless. Nate was staring into Teddy's soul- like a blank space. Teddy wasn't looking at was looking at his underwear- which strangely looked like boyshorts.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Nate kicked

Teddy out with his legs to pull his pants up. He gets out to wash his hands. You think he's going to cry them right? NOPE, he flicks it at Teddy's face.

"QUIT IT" Teddy flinches

"Why did you ditch me the other day?" Teddy doesn't respond.

"I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Listen Nate-I saw you. With Randy. I freaked out okay? I thought you liked him better than me-so I left"

Nate didn't say anything at first.

Then he punched Teddy's shoulders.

"OW, WHAT'S THAT FOR?"

"EW, you thought I liked him better than you? Come ON, dude you're my best friend- he just dragged me with him. We didn't do anything at all- I-I promise"

Teddy felt a weight on his shoulders disappear. "So do you want me to help you clean up?"

"Nah I'm good" Nate cleaned himself up quick. "Hey, what's up with the horse mask?"

"Oh I was pranking guys in the stalls the whole day."

"Dude, nice" Nate commented.

"Woah, we have to go back"

"Yeah, let's go" and they were off back to class.

After the class, needed participants to help her clean after.

Nate decided to be a good sport-so he raised his hand.

"Excellent, one more"

Randy and Teddy stared at each other with aggression. They both had their hands up to raise. Randy was faster than Teddy.

"Damn it" Teddy mutters.

"Thank you Mr. Betancourt". The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave for the next class. Francis looks worried for Nate. Randy would torture him.

"Teddy I need to talk to you" he says. Teddy ignores him and sends a death glare to Randy.

"Ortiz, do you want me to tell your secret to your friend?" Randy sneered. Francis's eyes get big.

He's about to open his mouth- when Mrs. Brindle tells them to go to class.

She gave them orders on what to do. It was simple really, Nate had to sweep the floors for trash, and Randy had to clean up the filters. Except cleaning the filters wasn't going to be easy. Little did they know Teddy did a prank so awful, it could be a disaster.

It took a while, it really did. The filters were repulsive-gosh. Randy shuddered every time he had to look at the pipes. The floor was just gross. Seriously, their peers were THAT lazy to throw their trash in a can.

"Well, I'm done" Nate said-leaving the broom aside waiting next to Randy.

"FUCK!" Nate jumped when Randy yelled. Randy got up from kneeling too long.

"Are you okay?" At least Nate was trying his best to be calm when Randy was borderline insane.

Randy looks at him like a murderer. He grabs Nate's shoulders and shakes him.

"STOOOOP IIT!" Nate yelled.

"It wont work- it just doesn't work!"

"Umm, okay I'll look then just calm yourself" Nate said with sass. Since when was he so sassy?

Nate bends over the sink in front of Randy. He turns his head to look at the sink.

Randy didn't know how he felt with this position Nate was in. He felt half turned on-half awkward.

It's not that bad-it really isn't.

Am I seriously complementing his behind right now? Randy facepalmed himself.

Nate's ass wasn't literally in his face but, it didn't stop him from peeking at it.

Gosh, I really am a pervert. Ugh, I'm terrible. Randy thought.

Randy placed a hand on Nate's lower back. Nate freaked and pulled the faucets. Hot and cold water piled on his face. He stumbles onto Randy- hiding behind him.

"Sorry-but it's just water" Randy said.

Then the sound came- the pipes under the sink made noises. The next thing you know happened- the sinkhead was rapidly spilling water- spouting at the boys in large quantities.

"AAAAAAAAH!" They were both screaming simultaneously and held onto each other for dear life.

Mrs. Brindle heard the scream and ran as fast as she could.

"BOYS, WHAT'S WRON-" She spots them both drenched in water.

"Go just go- I'll send the janitor it's okay." Nate is out of the room in a flash. He can just forget what happened. She stops Randy though.

She winks at him and tells him something.

"Just wait and give it time, and he'll come back to you" she gives him a light to punch to the shoulder and walks to her desk.

"What?" Randy said blushing.

What is she talking about? Whatever, Randy is gonna forget anyway.

Woaaahh okay that took a while. So is an actual character- she's in the book In The Zone. I did imply also that Randy likes Nate he just doesn't want to admit it. Wait for the next chapter it's going to be spicy-like really spicy.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyyy here's another chapter~

"It was weird I swear-it was like I felt something when he touched my back"

Dee Dee listened to Nate ramble about what happened between Randy and him. She swallowed her paella to say something.

"That happened to me before"

"Really who?" Nate asked bring curious and all. Dee Dee tried avoiding answering that.

"I'm saying that- when you're with someone you like,and you have a feeling like a-"

"Tingling sensation" Nate interrupted.

"Yeah, that means you have an emotional connection and you are bind with that person"

Nate blushed "No, that can't be! We hate each other." He pouted with his arms crossed.

"It can be one sided-maybe he has feelings for you, but he's trying to hide them" she remarked.

Nate looked flustered. He got up and left without saying anything.

Dee Dee sat there alone sighing. She asked herself why did she have to like Teddy of all boys. She could see through him like a magazine. She knew he was crushing hard on Nate. Nate is so oblivious, it hurts Teddy's feelings. Plus she didn't think they would look good together.

She had to quickly think of a plan to get Nate out of Teddy's head.

She scrolled her eyes at Randy.

I have an idea,but no boy is going to be happy about it. She thought to herself.

After school on that day, Dee Dee went to Randy and managed to bribe him with ten bucks to flirt with Nate, and stay close to him.

Randy was grossed out. Him flirting with Nate?

NO, just no. That's what was in his mind.

He realized why she asked him to do this-because in that moment he knew she had a crush on Ortiz. She wants his attention, so he could distract Nate.

Clever girl, that's what she is.

He still had his own agenda, but agreed and took the money.

The children shook hands.

"Nice making a deal with you" Dee Dee chirped. Randy didn't reply.

There was dead silence for a few moments, until it was interrupted with stuck on her spinning chair with superglue rolling out of the hallway.

This was going to be interesting...

Oh NOO, Dee Dee how could you?!

This is intensifying already. Poor Nate, he doesn't know what's coming to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy, here's another chapter, here's where there is a little scene. T +for a kissy scene 3

He struggled to shake those urges away. Randy wished he could take a step away from Nate. He wished that he could have forgot about Nate.

He was done flirting with Nate. He felt sick to his stomach, like he had butterflies in them.

Those inappropriate feelings he had for Nate, were weird. To think every time he was around him, he had a soft spot for him.

So why couldn't he give up on them?

Meanwhile Dee Dee had Teddy in her hands for a week.

How marvelous, that's what she would say.

She stayed close to him enough, to warm up to him.

Maybe by now, she was in a special place of his heart.

She closed her eyes, and ran off into her imagination.

That's where he came for her.

"Dee Dee I need you with me!" He exclaims. Teddy got on one knee and held her hand.

"I love you, you are all I ever need!"

She bursts with happiness.

"I love you too Teddy!"

Suddenly he turns into a centaur, took her hand to be on his back,galloping into a sunset.

This has to be the best dream ever!

"Dee Dee" she hears her name but ignores it, enjoying her delusional fantasy. She hears her name again, but forgets about what she heard.

"DEE DEE!" She jumps awake only for Coach Calhoun yelling at her. Everyone around was looking at her.

She faced Coach. You know you fucked up when he, the good coach is yelling at you.

Did I just fall asleep in gym class staNDING UP? She questioned herself.

"Pay attention! You could have been hit with the volleyball." He blows the whistle, and the volleyball game resumes.

After school, Francis stood at Gina's locker.

"What do you want?" She demanded. Francis budged from her locker, so she can get her materials

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Are you going to say something?" She adjusts her spectacles.

"I-I was wondering if you-" his voice was dying.

She viciously smirked at him.

"You were wondering if I what?" She demanded.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a study date with me?" There he said it. He was breathing heavily, when Gina was blushing.

He put his head down in shame, he couldn't look at her. She would laugh at his face. After all it is Gina we are talking about.

"Sure" Huh, did she say yes? She yanked his head up. Gina had her bag ready, and slammed her locker shut.

"Let's go" She took his hand and started tabling to the school doors to Francis's house. Francis awkwardly smiled, this isn't that bad.

Nate was walking home alone, he was being really slow. He had like a sinking feeling. He stopped in his tracks for a good five minutes. He started to contemplate all of those things that happened to him. Like why was Randy being so benevolent to him. Why was Teddy being stranger than usual? Why was everyone in general being nice to him. People were NEVER nice to him. Even JENNY talked to him, like a normal person wouldn't.

She told him that he looked nice. Nate couldn't take that. She was being fake, all of them were. Nobody would EVER treat him right.

He felt his head thumping.

All of them are liars. They don't know me. They- they don't even care about me. Nate thought to himself.

To think I liked her since forever. His thoughts continued on and on.

I-I don't even care about her any-

His thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed his shoulder. He knew that incredibly strong grip from anywhere.

"What do you want Randy?" He muttered.

"Can I talk to you?" Nate's eyes widened. He turned around to face Randy. "Okay..."

Thump...thump...thump. His heart was beating way too fast. Why did he feel so intense being around Nate?

"I- want to tell you-" he couldn't say the words. "You left your notebook in science" Nate didn't say anything, he just took the book that Randy was handing to him. Then he started walking, reALLY FAST. He was faster than Sonic at this point.

Was Nate that scared of him? Randy caught up to him, as quickly as he could.

"WAIT!" Randy yelled, Nate panicked, he ran into the forest. That's a quick shortcut.

Once Randy was behind Nate, he grabbed him from behind.

"NYA!" He yelped, tripping over a branch. It brought them both tumbling on the ground.

It ended up with Randy on top of Nate. They both had a look of slight insanity in their eyes.

"Uhhhhh" Randy's brain officially blew up. He got off Nate, questioning what just happened between them again.

We're lucky nobody saw us. Randy thought to himself.

"Waaah, my hair" Nate whined, feeling his jet black hair. "Look, at what YOU did!" He got up from the ground.

"Your hair is fine, quit bitching" Uh oh, Randy was pissed again. Nate could care less.

"Uh NOOO you did not just say THAT!" Nate said with sass.

"You want me to beat you up, FINE BY ME!" He snuck a punch at Nate's stomach.

"WA!" Nate squeaked when Randy punched him, and then again.

Nate wasn't the best fighter, but his first instinct was to smack Randy. Randy was unimpressed, grabbed Nate and ran him into a tree. He was rapidly punching him, and Nate punched him too technically. Nate's face was already scratched, and Randy's was too.

"Get off me you...PERVERT!" Nate yelled. Randy stopped when he heard that. He didn't get off. He just took a good look at Nate, while he was complaining about Randy.

His face was scratched. He couldn't help but stare into Nate's aquamarine eyes, it kinda was shaped like a cat's eye. His hair wasn't slightly ruined, he was wearing the same pins from the carnival 'date'. He is cute...and he didn't necessarily do anything to Randy.

What's my goal exactly? He asked himself. He said he was going to be nice, but he didn't. He tuned back to the smaller boy under him whining.

"Get off me, you creep" Nate moaned. He then yawned, covering his mouth. His head fell on Randy's shoulder. Randy opened his eyes, and realized Nate's head was on his shoulder.

"Wha- are you asleep? You can't sleep on me!"

"I'm not.." Randy sighed, he felt relieved for some reason. Nate's small body was warm. He couldn't help but wrap his arms his waist. Nate didn't seem to care.

His face was burning up, he was THIS close to him. He could feel that something is going to happen.

"Everything sucks..." Huh? Did Randy hear that correctly? Then again he heard Nate repeat it.

"Um, why?"

"It just does, I mean you're a douchebag, so of course you have to understand" Nate muttered. Randy felt slightly ticked, he grasped Nate's waist tighter, so he could feel a little pain.

"Ow! What was that?"

"Nothing" Randy lied.

"I-I mean you know when everything is just a drag, and you hate doing things. That kind of feeling" Nate said in a small voice. He buried his face in Randy's shoulder.

Randy could get that, everyone feels shitty when they feel shitty and have to do shitty things.

"Your hair is really soft" Randy blushed. "It reminds me of my pillow in my bed"

Was Nate sick? He doesn't normally act this way. He definitely seems more odd than usual.

"Let's ju-"

Nate was interrupted with Randy's lips on his.

What? No, why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this? Nate asked himself all of these questions, as to what was happening now.

He moans into the kiss even if he doesn't mean to. He feels Randy's hands on his body tighten.

He's totally vulnerable right now. He doesn't have any kind of strong force to push Randy off him. He feels a hand climb up from under his shirt. He yelps, and separates his own mouth from Randy's .He takes deep breathes, avoiding eye contact with Randy. His face was as red as rubies. Randy couldn't himself but, he had to peck Nate on the lips just once more.

"Wh-wh-why did you kiss me?" Nate asked still breathing.

"I'm so sorry" Randy took Nate's face in his hands "I-I love you GODDAMIT!" He punches the tree behind them, with Nate whimpering.

Nate couldn't help but tear up a little bit.

"Why me? Why can't you ask a girl out or something? Go ask Amelia, or any girl, but not me!" He yells with tears falling from his eyes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I was in LOVE with you when I first MET you!" Randy yelled even louder.

"I LIKED you longer than your FRIEND did"

"Wha-what?"

"Your Spanish friend?"

No, not Teddy. No, this can't be real. Nate panicked in his thoughts.

"WAIT till he sees I have YOU now!" Then Randy started laughing like an evil maniac.

Nate couldn't take this. He ran, and ran and ran as fast as he could to his house.

This had to be a nightmare, hopefully it will end.

Shit, that took forever! Welp, I'm tired now


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry, that I didn't update. I have school again now. I know it's not long, but please bear with me. I'm still going to update the story.

He ran all the way home. He didn't turn his head. Once he reached his house, he banged the door repeatedly. Until Ellen opened the door.

"Why are you late?" He didn't bother to answer her demand. Nate just ran to his room.

He locked his door, and threw his school bag to the floor. He threw himself on the bed. He grabbed his pillow and squeezed it.

Nate was trying to forget what just happened.

About Randy.

About the kiss.

About Teddy.

Why me... He thought to himself.

Why did he ki-kiss me? He trailed his finger over his lips. He blushed just by thinking about Randy kissing him.

Honestly the kiss wasn't that bad.. Nate facepalmed about that embarrassing thought.

"She's right..." Dee Dee was right. Randy did like him. He just couldn't hide it inside anymore. He had to kiss and then touch Nate.

He ONLY attempted though. He shivered, remembering Randy's hand going up his shirt.

"Why would he even like me?" He asked himself.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing that scene.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I was in LOVE with you when I first MET you!"

He remembers Randy yelling at him.

He opened his eyes, and covered his mouth. Soo, he liked Nate from the start. Nate was still red thinking about it.

He remembered everything. By everything, he remembered all those peculiar moments he and Randy shared.

Huh...did I do something that made him like me?... Nate was still thinking to himself.

He jumps when Ellen knocks loudly on his door. He goes to open it, as to see she was full of glee.

Oh gosh, what is she going to do..

"I've been WAITING for this DAY!" They both sat on his bed.

"I heard you know, about a boy having a crush on youuuuu" she stretches her voice

"EELLEEN" Nate moans

"Don't be embarrassed, I'll tell you a few secrets" she jokes. "I know it's that boy that keeps on taking you home"

Nate crossed his arms being shy, pouting.

"Okay, as far as I can tell by your behavior, yooouuu had a fight with him" Nate was still quiet, which was quite abnormal.

"Nate, I know you feel upset, but don't be. I know you like girls, neither of us knew that a boy was going to like you"

"I'm not normal...am I bad person Elli?"

Geez Nate, only calls Ellen 'Elli' when he's genuinely concerned.

"Nathan Wright, you are the only kid I know that wouldn't act this way. You may be plain annoying and weird, but you are still a normal boy" Ellen tried to crack a smile, she knew she was lying to him.

Nate widened his eyes "really?"

Ellen nodded, still lying.

She got up to his door.

"If you want his attention...be yourself..that's all" she said " don't overthink anything" she winked at him. She closed the door behind her.

Be myself... Nate thought to himself ...I can do that. At the back of his mind, even though he tried not to worry, he still thought about what Randy meant as Teddy liking him.

First of all, what do you think Ellen is lying to him about, and why? Two, go to my profile and vote what story I should write next after Fixation. Three, starting from this chapter I am going to imply that Nate has feelings for Randy as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, sorry I've been busy with school. Please cooperate with me, I know I'm being slow. Thank you and now here is your chapter.

He didn't think he could handle anything anymore. He wanted to spill all his feelings out, but he just couldn't.

Why did he think that Nate would ever like him? Randy abused the poor boy, after all,he is a bully.

There were occasions, that he was more harsh to Nate than usual. He would call him bitch, or that other time he called him a stupid whore. He only said that in private, specifically with only Nate. Never with his posse around, or anyone else.

He didn't mean those; he really didn't. After all those times, he saw Nate making a grim-like smile, to hide his pain.

Randy became determined to not let himself down, and not to push others around. However, Nate has been avoiding him the whole day.

Teddy has been giving him glares throughout the day. Francis has only ever been concerned of why his friends were being avoidant.

"What the hell did you do?" Teddy seethed. Nate was also unfortunately avoiding his friends at school, and outside from school.

"What are you talking about?" Randy said in a total deadpan tone. He is just good at that.

Both boys were seeping with anger, and Francis didn't understand their articulate behavior. He put a hand on Teddy's shoulder to reassure him.

Teddy just aggressively shook it off.

"You wANT TO KNOW? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? YOU WANT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TO KNOW!?" Randy just went into hulk mode, with one eye twitching.

Francis's eyes dilated.

"What is he talking about Teddy?" Teddy's body started to shake nervously. What could he say? That he was in love with their best friend AGAIN? No, Francis would be furious. But he did it anyway, he couldn't lie to him.

"Teddy?"

"It's N-Nate oKAY?" He blurted out. Francis lowered his eyes, glasses shining. He was muttering something under his breath.

"NATE DOESNT LIKE YOU ,OKAY? WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? TWO MONTHS,TEDDY,TWO MONTHS. I JUST DONT WANT YOUR DAMN CRUSH TO SPLIT OUR FRIENDSHIP APART AGAIN!" Francis stormed off.

Randy just stood there dumbfounded by their fight. Teddy didn't try doing anything. They just both agreed that didn't happen.

They both sighed and exited the school.

Randy still thought about Nate. He had one shot before, but he ruined it. He forced himself on him, and now Nate might be really scared of him. He didn't mean to, he really didn't.

Ugh, I'm so terrible sometimes. Randy thought to himself. Stupid. He thumped himself in his head.

He stopped in his tracks, and had a weird feeling that someone was watching him. He scrolls his eyes on his path, past a small head behind a tree. Wait what? He goes back to look, only for the head to be gone.

Ugh, am I hallucinating now? He thought again to himself.

Wait a second...

"Wright?" Then he heard a weird sound, Nate comes out and starts running. Only to trip and fall over his OWN shoes. Typical Nate.

He goes over to him, Nate lying on the concrete, face on the concrete.

"I'm dead, go away" he whispers.

"Dead people don't talk"

Randy gives out a hand to Nate. Nate was hesitant for a moment, but he gave out his small palm anyway. He had a blue beanie on, but pulled it over his own face.

How cute... Randy thought, blushing, covering his mouth trying not to smile. It's not like Nate could see anyway, unless it was see through. He put his hand down to Nate's face. Rolling his hat from his face, revealing Nate having a pouty expression, blushing and refraining eye contact with Randy.

"Eeeeh" Nate made a squeaky sound, almost like a girl's voice.

Randy was still blushing too, looking at Nate in awkward silence. He started to laugh at Nate.

"PPPFFTT" he laughed. "You should see your face right now!"

Nate feeling embarrassed covered his face, with his hands. Randy stops at the younger boy's reaction.

"Umm" Before he could say anything, Nate slaps him lightly in the face. Randy becomes shocked, in disbelief, looks at Nate, only for him to return to his before position.

It didn't hurt, but it was still shocking.

"Jhhhk" What was he saying?

"Jerk, you're a jerk" Whelp, that's not a surprise.

"Ummm, I..." Randy was stuck he couldn't say anything. He was having a DUURR moment again, being in awe of Nate once more.

"I...

"-I what..?"

"I...I'm sorry" Nate blinked his eyes. Did he hear what he just heard?"

"Yes, you did just hear me say that.."

"Sorry for what?" Nate repeated

"Ugh, I'm sorry for sexually harassing you" Randy scratched his neck. Nate was staring at him, after he said that.

"What you got your apology, now what?" Nate was still looking at him, but his face looked redder.

"Not t-that..the other t-th-thing.." His face was redder, and turned it away.

"What other thing?" That was the only thing, why is he say- OH SHIT.

He LIKED IT. NATE LIKED IT. HE LIKED THE KISS. Randy's face was also hot. There was a party going inside his head. He forgot what he was going to say. He could just take Nate in his arms right now.

"UUUUuuuuuuaaaaa" Randy made a weird sound, sort of like a zombie.

"Ugh, never mind" Nate said with sass, crossing his arms. "I don't care anyway" Randy came back to his senses, sort of.

He tried picking up the smaller boy.

"KYA! WHat are you DOING?"

"Oh, sorry" he put Nate down.

He was hoping nobody saw them.

"Just be considered lucky, that I'm giving you a second chance" Nate looked somewhat shy, crossing his arms behind him.

Randy was grinning like a madman.

"I'll be going then.." Nate remarked meekly. Randy watched him skip away.

Looks like he has another shot, and he won't be screwing that up, anytime soon.

There you go, that was it. Wait for next chapter. I'll try not to be slow. Just two or three chapters left and then I'm done. Please go to my profile and vote for what stories I should write next. Also please review. Peace out o u o.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, it's me, and here is another chappie ^^

Sorry I didn't post for a very long time, I'm really sick at the moment

This one focuses more on Dee Dee and Teddy's relationship, and how Teddy is reflecting his relations with Nate at the moment.

Enjoy!

* * *

For the past few days, Teddy was wearing a pained expression. Francis was bound to find out his crush on Nate anyway. He gave it away, and now his friendship with him and Nate is now gone. Nate just didn't know it.

He has to confess still...what if Randy already got to him? No, No No he couldn't.

It was like a time like that, he wished he was never in love with his best friend. He forgot why he even liked Nate in the first place.

Nate wasn't smart, he wasn't talented, he isn't even likable. Teddy just liked him, not because he saw something good in Nate.

It would take long for Teddy to forget about Nate. Nate was never even his type anyway, so was Nate ever worth it?

He didn't think, he'd just want to throw Nate away. They were still friends, and he was important to him. Francis is still important to him too. He did not want to bear with his own guilt, because of his feelings.

 _I'm being selfish_... He thought to himself. He cost himself the friendship he used to have, and now he has to get it back.

"Mr. Ortiz, do you wish to engage in this class now?'' The angry voice of his science teacher rose. Mr. Galvin sniffed and pulled his glasses closer to his face. He saw a shine glimpsing through the glasses. Teddy forgot about his surroundings in science class.

"I asked you a question!" He said in a stern voice."I SAID WHAT IS A COVALENT BOND?' Teddy just sat in his desk, with a blank face. All of his peers were staring at him.

"COME ON!'' Mr. Galvin continued yelling ''DOES ANYBODY HAVE AN ANSWER?'' Teddy continued sitting there completely mystified. He kept staring into a blank space.

The bell rang, and he continues to sit there. Until Dee Dee comes and drags him to gym class.

''Let's go'' she murmurs softly

Teddy turns his head and looks at her, then slowly nods.

He knows what he needs to do...

* * *

Nate tried hiding himself away from the others. He didn't want to be found at the moment.

Throughout the day, he's been avoiding the others. He runs quickly to his locker, and gathers his things to leave before anyone sees him.

He's about to run as soon as...

''NATE!'' Nate jumps by surprise. That was Teddy's voice... he thought to himself

"I don't really want to talk right now...''

Teddy grabs his hand by surprise when the shorter boy tried to run.

"Please..." He pleads Nate was nervous, he pulls his arm away from the Latino boy.

"..." Nate got his words caught in his throat. Teddy took his hand and dragged him into a small, quiet area, where nobody would find them

"I know...why you are avoiding me,and the others..."

 _Don't say it...please don't say...it_

Although in his mind he was begging Teddy not to say what he thought in mind, it happened anyway.

"I get...that you're in love with **him"** Nate felt tears could start running out of the creases of his eyes, but he didn't let that happen right now.

"I swear I'm not, I don't like **him** '' He felt a bump in his throat. "Teddy,I knew the whole time you liked me..." He covered his face in shame with his palms.

Teddy stepped back. _What...how?_ Did he do something?

"You didn't do anything, but you expected me to return feelings" the shorter boy stated "In this case, I have none...I'm sorry Teddy"

"you should go find someone that is worth your time, honestly I'm not worthy of anything.." Nate just walked off. Those were his final words-but he stops for a single moment.

"I-I still want all of us to be friends again, I didn't want your 'crush' on me to ruin our friendship...you should go to Dee Dee, she's waiting for you"

* * *

Dee Dee watched the boys conversing in the distance. She sees them both depart, and when Teddy comes by to her, she pretends she didn't watch.

She whistles, leaning against his locker with her arms crossed like a biker.

"Dee Dee...are you hiding something from me?" She stops whistling and starts spitting instead"

"Noooo, phffft" She lies abruptly, it's obvious she is upset.

 _You filthy traitor..._ Her eye twitches as his mouth opens, and talks. She pretends to listen to him rabble about Nate. BlahBlahBlah.

Words that just don't matter to her. Words that don't hold any meaning to her. Words she doesn't want to bother hearing about or listening to.

"Teddy, do you uh want to hang out...just..us..two?" Okay, as if that didn't sound desperate. He's definitely won't say yes, to that sad attempt.

"Sure...why not?" He mutters, giving a slight grin "He doesn't like me..I suppose" He's talking about Nate...Poor Tedster

"Teddy, um...this is awkward...buuut can I hold your hand?'' Dee Dee asks meekly.

Teddy, in shock, raised his brows and blushed. "S-S-sure" She takes his hands, and leads him out of the school, walking together.

"You know...I heard Francis and Gina are dating..." Dee Dee said. Teddy blinked and tried asking himself, if what he heard was just said as right.

"WHAT?" He jumps in terror "THIS IS ARMAGEDDON" Dee Dee rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating, they look cute together"

"NO, YOU'RE EXAGGERATING!" The boy yelled. He jumps up and down repeatedly. Dee Dee, feeling annoying by his lousiness, pinches him by the ear, and drags him on the concrete ground.

"OWWWWW, STOP THAT WOULD YA?" He groans, he could feel his ass getting scraped.

"OHHHH, HEEEEELLL NOOOO~" Dee Dee says in a sing-song voice.

In the background, two elderly women stand in front of a yellow house. One lady with a cane, points at them and mutters

"I remember the good ol' days where littluns stayed inside, and didn't do any kind of crazy nonsense that there is today.."

* * *

It took four days, for Teddy to get over Nate

It felt nice to have her around...it almost changed his mood..

Maybe just mayebe...Teddy could feel up for it to ask Dee Dee out just for some time..

It won't take long for that to happen.

* * *

Okay that's the end of that...I'm sorry it's not much..I have a big 'problem', and I need to grieve...

Next chappie, is the last one.

Peace~


	10. Chapter 10

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER

AAAARREEE YOU READY?

T for kissy fluffy scene

BTW the scenes are going to be confusing:

It's gonna go like this: Randy's perspective, Teddy's, Nate's,Francis's and Randy again

* * *

It's okay he can do this... It's okay he can do this..

Randy breathes in and out. He has to approach Nate, he just has to, but how?

He can't just go up to him, declare his new found love for him, and carry Nate out of the school. Okay that sounds awesome as hell, but still.

He needs to find a way to get to him...somehow without making a commotion and nobody noticing them at all. Randy spots his posse in the hallway, as they start stepping toward him, he walks away as soon as he sees them.

"What's wrong with him?" One guy complained, The others shrugged and kept on walking.

 _Phew..._

He was relieved, that they walked away from him. He just felt stressed really. He never really was striven to be that guy that everyone wanted to be around all the time.

Besides he thought he needed some time off, like really.

He tried to nod off just for second, leaning his head lightly against his locker without hurting it.

He opens his eyes, it didn't seem to work. He didn't like being preoccupied with his thoughts. Last night he wasn't able to get any sleep anyway...

...He just wishes he could give up on him...but he can't anyway...he's too hung up on Nate..

 _Why...me...just why?_

Randy would have to figure it out on his own unfortunately..

* * *

If there was anything he didn't want to do, was to face Nate that day. It would be totally awkward...

He didn't think he had the guts to talk to Nate again, Francis isn't even an option.

Teddy didn't think he had a chance anymore.

It's been a week since the trio of boys separated and he was so...lonely.

He needs his friends back!

He's not gonna throw in the towel, he can't.

He's gonna be a man and get his friends.

 _Yeah tHAT'S WHAT I'M GONNNA DOOO!_

It's time to face his friends again.

Teddy's done with being a coward.

* * *

It was soo boring,he couldn't stand being in there anymore. Nate could barely keep his eyes open. He couldn't even focus. They were barely doing anything except for doing crossword puzzles and word searches. Gina kept saying "OOH!" and went forth and back each time getting a new activity to do.

He couldn't sleep last night...Ellen kept him up..

 _Ugh...Ellen why do you do this to me?_

He remembers she was fretting about what to wear to the carnival-festival event today.

After all it is the last day of school.. Hallelujah...

The only thing left to do is just go through the day.

"Enjoy the rest of the day class" Ms. Clark announces and the bell rings. All the students run out excitedly leaving Nate being trampled.

'Ugh" After one of his peers steps on the back of his shoe, he flips to the ground.

"Are you alright Nate?"his teacher asked politely taking Nate's hand to help him up. Nate nodded and said thank you and simply moved on with his day.

Until...he bumped into Randy..

"Hey-"

He ran off to the library quickly, being greeted by the librarian.

"No running in the library..." He stopped and sat on a beanbag, and took deep and slow breaths.

"If you want, you can check out the new books I have out" The librarian suggested. Nate decided to look, until a certain book caught his eye.

He took it and read it, until he eventually became bored, and almost fell asleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep" he heard a familiar voice, Nate had to open his eyes.

* * *

It was Francis?

"What are you doing here? You don't have study hall.." He muttered with suspicion, moving inches away from his best friend.

His friend awkwardly smiled "I know it's been kinda...um you'know complicated, but it doesn't have to be"

"I know it doesn't have to be.."

"I'm not angry at you..."

"Well good...cause I'm not either.." The two look at each other for a moment.

"Aren't you excited? It's the last day of school" Francis noticed Nate being bored out of his mind. Nate was barely listening.

"I am...listen can you do me a favor?" Nate asked and then took a pause, looking like he was thinking about something...or someone.

"Sure" Nate leaned in, and whisper something into his friend's ears. Francis got up, and nodded at the raven-headed boy.

"I'm a man on a mission..."

He knows he has to apologize to Teddy...

"Oh, and Nate?" Francis remembered something. He looks back at his friend from behind, and Nate glances upward from the book.

"Randy is looking for you" Nate blushes and hides his face in the book and Francis was cackling to himself, as he walked out of the library back to his class with Teddy.

* * *

He returned to his class and sat in front of Teddy, while everyone else was doing what they want.

 _Okay let's do this..._ Francis thought in his mind. He casually turns and slides around his chair, resting his hands on the head of the chair.

"Hey..uh how ya doing?"

 _Good job genius, that's totally not awkward._

"What..do you want Francis..?"

"Can't we just talk like regular pals?"

"I don't know...anymore really" Teddy had a sad look in his eyes, he's not even giving full eye contact to his friend.

"I don't think you're disgusting by the way..." Teddy looked up at Francis and sighed.

"What do you want me to say Francis?" Teddy scrunched his eyebrows, was Francis trying to trick him of some sort?

 _Why is he being so difficult?_

"Tedster..you should know that Nate doesn't hate you, I don't hate you...do I really need to repeat this over again?"

 _Probably_ Teddy thought.

This is going to take a while...throughout the day isn't it?

* * *

It's the end of the school end of school..until the end of summer now.

Randy stepped out of the building and breathed in the fresh air. The other children were walking home, some were being picked up by their parents and others went on buses that lived in the farther areas.

It's the start of summer, why isn't he happy? He tried thinking happy thoughts ,but nothing came to mind. He's been avoiding his posse the whole day and they were already curious about what's going on with him. He never said anything to them or at least tried. Confessing to anybody was hell of a big risk. Especially since his reputation is important. How the hell does he even imagine maintaining his rep even after confessing to Nate?

No chance, no way..no no.

He didn't have a chance no more right? Nate is already afraid of him, it would be useless to ask him out. Forcing himself on him would be a very..very bad choice. He didn't want Nate to run off and tell others about him. That would mean he would have to give up, but he didn't want to give up. After all he really really likes Nate.

Would Nate's dorky friends even be okay with that? Teddy and Randy had a grudge against each other. Francis was never on good terms with him until that talk earlier that had him convinced that he would be alright with him going out with Nate.

 _Whatever...It's probably over anyways_...

He'd have to continue his day, running back home telling his parents he was going to the social event that day with a 'date'. He lied that he had someone to take to the fair. He only felt somewhat bad..he quickly got over it.

It wasn't full nor was it empty. He left his skateboard he rode on by a metal meter. He immediately slumped over a bench felt like a pile of shit. He glanced at a couple coming by. It was two girls holding hands. The taller one slipped her hand on the shorter girl's shoulders and yawned. Then they both giggled as they walked passed him.

He felt even crappier by looking at their happy faces. Imagine that could be him and Nate one day...yeah right.. What was he thinking. He stretched out, his arms fall before him and closed his eyes just for a moment.

"You having a bad time?" He heard a somewhat familiar voice. He opens his eye and lifts his head back up to face Teddy and Francis.

"He isn't here..you know?" Francis stated as matter as fact. Randy and Teddy both rolled their eyes. They both knew sometimes Francis was a little..egotistical just a little bit ...sometimes. Francis then insisted him being insufferable wasn't the point.

Teddy grunted "Listen...I'm not really that convinced that you're a great guy...but, Francis told me that you're not totally a bad person at the same time...so I'll just give you one more chance" He paused then angrily scrunched his eyebrows "I don't even like him anymore...however, if you do something to him...I"ll END you" It definitely took a lot of time to convince teddy about the whole entire situation.

"I won't" Randy replied. He couldn't believe this. He's having a regular conversation with the two of these do-classmates. Yeah, that's seems much better. He glances around them. "Where is Wri-Nate? Isn't he usually with you two?" He stared at them until they talked, he had the power. he was only naturally intimidating.

"Actually, he didn't come, he's at his house I'm sure" Francis said. "Now if you mind me I have a date with Gina" He grinned like an idiot and walked away. Both of the boys shivered at the thought of the two geniuses dating. Francis and Gina could be the ultimate bosses that no one could compete against.

"Well...I gotta go find Nate now, see ya sucker" He got on his bike and pushed forward on his pedals. He knows where his house is...at least he thought..yeah he didn't know he went back to Teddy. "Where's his house?" After Teddy told him he went on again.

 _This actually isn't that bad...I can't believe I was this paranoid the whole time._ Randy peacefully thought to himself. This was less complex than he thought. He can just talk to Nate, take them back on his bike and BOOM, they'll be happy together.

He left his bike on the ground outside and went up to knock on the door since there was no doorbell. A blonde girl came at the door who he didn't recognize.

"Who the fuck are you?" She demanded. "Wait a second...you're that kid that hurt my brother!" Her voice grew louder and one hand latched onto Randy's shirt and twisted it.

"ELLEEEN! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Oh that's Nate. Ellen yells at him back to stay upstairs.

"Ellen what are you doing?" He stopped at the last step of the stair realizing his big sister was about to beat up his bully. SWEET SORT OF. He shook that thought off.

"You can stop now" He came back to his senses. Ellen let go of Randy's shirt which was now crinkled, but Randy brushed it aside. She gave the taller boy an death glare with two fingers from her eyes to his, simply conveying a message of 'I'm watching you". She walked backwards away into the kitchen still watching Randy.

When she was gone the boys were stuck with awkwardness. It was like that for a few minutes until Randy decided to break the silence.

"If you can let me talk to you for a mo-

"Why are you here? Go away please!" Nate insisted. He looked like he was eyes were puffy and red.

Randy grabbed his arm, and pulled Nate towards him-keeping his hands on both of his arms upwards and out of Nate's reach to even move. Nate tried to kick Randy away by tempting to skid his tiny doll legs on the taller boy's knees.

"Will you listen to me, goddammit Nate..." He let go of him and shoved him away. He was confused, why was Nate reacting like this? He ran his fingers in his hair trying to think. "Why are you wigging out all of a sudden? Huh?" Nate went ahead and slapped him across the face for whatever reason. "Wha-?"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU" He growled at Nate. Nate looked like he was going to say something, but he faltered. "YOU LITTLE-

Ellen cuts from the kitchen and sneaks her head out of the doorway, with her eyes on Randy still. "Don't forget I'm watching..." She resumed back into the kitchen. She's weird sometimes. When she left, Randy grabbed Nate's face and kissed him.

Right there at the moment,Randy fucked up. Ellen came from the kitchen and yelled. "NOOOOOOOO!" She removed her shoe and threw it at him. "AAGH, GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER!" Nate sat down on the sofa feeling flustered thinking about the kiss Randy just gave him, while Ellen was chasing Randy in circles around the couch.

Okay, his sister is crazy. Randy noted to himself. He also noted that Nate could get into weird moods, like the last time they encountered each other. He makes a break for it, and grabs Nate from behind.

"KYA-" Nate yelps in surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" Randy was annoyed by now, and gave a look to the younger boy and his sister before dragging him out the door.

"JUST LET ME TALK TO HIM LADY!" He shuts the front door behind him and throws Nate on his lawn.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU BIG IDIOT!" Nate was complaining over and over again. Randy waited until he finished whining.

"Are you done yet?"

"NO, YOUUU ARE SUCH A-" Randy covered his mouth with his hand. "No need for unnecessary commentary Wright" The two stood there with killer awkward silence once again.

"See? You don't even have a reason why you're here!" Nate proclaimed turning away from Randy. 'You're just trying to trick me again, and I won't let you fool me this time"

Wow, he is really irritating and frustrating. How did Randy fall in love with him again? Randy grabbed him, moving his body closer to him. They were face to face now.

Nate felt his face turn red from such close contact. "Listen...I don't know how to officially say this,,,but, I like you. I like you like you" Randy's face turned red from embarrassment. "If you can understand that then please..." Wha-what? He didn't know what to say next.

Nate's face flushed immediately. He felt Randy take his hand and hold it tightly.

 _Oh my god, h-he really likes me?_ Nate thought. He was stuck in between thinking he liked Randy and Randy liking him, and was thinking it was all a trick just to play with his heart. All this time...he really liked Nate. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Sooo you did all of that...because you l-liked me? You actually like me.." Nate faltered for a moment. He moved his hand away and covered his mouth. Randy looked slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"You made fun of me...after all..this time...because..you really liked me" Randy became even more red.

"Y-yeah, I guess you can say that" He acted like he was so..tough.

Randy continued to look at Nate. His eyes wondered down to his small mouth. He lifted Nate's chin and unexpectedly kissed him. He heard Nate just moan a bit. When they separated, they stared at each other. Nate looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"I-I don't hate you-scratch that- I never really hated you either." He mumbled. "I just was..acting like that since always..." He was silent after that.

"So? Do you wanna come with me?" Randy asked again to the younger boy. Nate nodded and grinned slightly. He started laughing and punched Randy lightly in the shoulder.

"Give me a moment.." He goes to open his door to tell his sister he's going to the fair with Randy. It wasn't that she was angry and hated him. She was interested before, because that was when Nate was initially excited about Randy. Then that one night she heard Nate crying in his room after he ran the way home, alarmed her.

She didn't feel disappointed anymore nor alerted by Randy. His presence didn't bother her very quickly.

"Okay.." She winks and gives a thumbs up to Randy. "Be careful with him" She watched as the kids got on Randy's bike, and went off back to the fair.

* * *

"So...we're okay?"

"Uh huh..we're okay" Nate stopped for a moment. "Please promise me something..if that's okay..?"

Randy looked up at Nate when chaining his bike. "Yeah?" He finished and ruffled Nate's hair.

"Promise..me..you'll stop being mean" He somewhat demanded while rearranging his hair back. He looked back at Randy for his response.

Randy took it as a real question. It's a no brainer, Nate wouldn't enjoy having him being an asshole to others except him. Naturally he said what was instinct.

"Of course I will" He scoffed. Nate rolled his eyes.

He threw his arms around Randy's neck and hugged him. Randy was surprised, but held Nate for a moment as well. He backed off away which Nate questioned.

"What's wro-" He took Nate by his waist and and planted a genuine soft kiss on his lips. It was about three minutes long, when Nate returned it.

"Randy-Ran-RANDY!" Nate swatted the taller boy on the head when they found Dee Dee giggling like a weirdo watching them kiss.

"HUEHHUEHUEHHHH-LOOKS LIKE I WAS 'WRIGHT' AFTER ALL,OHOHOHOHOH!"

Randy scratched his neck and stretched his arm around Nate's neck. "Whatever..." Nate was madly blushing while Dee Dee was snickering at them still.

"You guys are official now?" She was serious now.

Randy looked at her in a different light. "Yeah"

"Great!, can you two kiss again?, so I can get it on camera" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Randy choked. Nate exasperatedly chastised her. "DEE DEE!"

She laughed hysterically once more.

 _This is good for them.._ Dee Dee secretly thought as they walked into the carnival. There were now many good things to come.

* * *

WOOOOAAAH, geez that took FOREVER. GUYS, that's the end of this fic. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review ;)

Oh, by the way I have a special something coming. SO KEEPS YOUR EYES PEELED.

Until we meet again C:

-spicecat


End file.
